


A Gorgeous Fate Named Jesse

by KuroBakura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is depressed after Jane bails on him for a get together. When he goes to the park to get what happened off his mind, something else comes up....and that "something" is named Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gorgeous Fate Named Jesse

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.

Thor sat in a cafe waiting for Jane. Recently, since Thor came out to Jane about a month, she has been kind of distance but Thor only noticed this a few days ago. They are not dating but still, Thor feels like as friend, she would be there for him, no matter what. Thor's cellphone vibrated on the table. He picked it up and looked at it to see that it was a text from Jane. Thor unlocked his phone and read the text.

 

It said:

_**Something has come up. Can't make it. Sorry.** _

_**-Jane F.** _

 

 

Thor put his phone in this pocket and rubbed his head and hair.

“I can NOT believe this! This is the 3rd time she has done this to me in TWO weeks. You know what, I am done with her. She can either accept me as who I am or leave me the fuck alone. I am not going to keep letting her do this to me. If it was an actually emergency, she would have called me to tell me. I know how she is and this is NOT how she normally acts about this type of situation.” Thor thought. Thor got up from the table and left the cafe. Thor walked to the park and sat down on the nearest bench. He leaned forward and looked at the sidewalk below him, then sighed.

“I might as well just go back to Asgard. There is no use being here if I am just going to get shunned by every one I meet.” Thor thought himself.

“Excuse me, are you okay?” A voice said suddenly said. Thor looked up and felt his heart skip a beat. It was a man. His body type was both feminine and manly, hair was a jet black, loose,curly afro. Skin was the color of a dark-milk chocolate. Eyes were the color of emeralds, which is rare.

“Oh my...he is GORGEOUS!” Thor said to himself.

“Sir, are you okay?” The guy asked again. Thor snapped out of it.

“Um, yes, I am fine.” Thor asked. He was not okay but he did not know this guy and/or wanted to burden him with his problems.

“Oh okay. ..I was worried.” the guy said.

“But...you do not know me.” Thor asked.

“True but still, you seem like a nice guy and every one deserves to be happy.” the guy replied, smiling. Thor had this feeling that meeting this guy was not just a coincidence but fate. Thor was bummed but Jane bailed out on their get together and here is this guy all of sudden asking him if he was okay.

“What is your name?” Thor asked him. The guy hesitated a bit.

“Look, you are not in trouble nor bothering me. Do not worry. I promise.” Thor told him, smiling. The guy took a breath.

“My name is Jesse.” He told Thor. Thor held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you. I'm Thor.” Thor said.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Jesse replied. He took his hand and both of them shook hands. As they let go, Thor felt better.

“Care to share the bench with me? I really could use some company. Unless...you have somewhere to be.” Thor asked. Jesse smiled.

“I have no where to be and I would love to.” Jesse replied. Thor scooted over and smiled. Jesse walked over the empty side of the bench and sat down.

“So, what brings you to the park today?” Jesse asked.

“Well...I did not plan on coming here today actually. A friend of mine and I were suppose to get together but she had “plans” come up and could not make it.” Thor replied.

“...This girl has done this to you before?” Jesse asked.

“3rd time in a two week time span.” Thor said.

“Wow! Do you know why she is doing that to you? ...Sorry, I should not have asked that.” Jesse said.

“I do not mind it at all. Actually, I rather say it then keep it bottled up inside.” Thor said.

“Oh okay. So, why do you think she keeps bailing on you?” Jesse asked. Thor was not familiar with a lot of Midgardian terms, words, phrases or slang but he figured that it had to do with what they are talking about.

“Well, since I told her something about myself. It is like she wants to distance herself from me or ignore me.” Thor told him.

“I know the feeling. It's like when think they are your friend and they tell you that you can tell them anything and when you do and feel like they will understand. They turn your back on you like you're some sort of disease that they do not want to catch. I had a friend who was like a sister to me and I told her something and now...she wants nothing to with me. I got over it and her, though.” Jesse told him.

“...May I ask why she did that to you? You seem like a sweet and caring guy. I am shocked by this.” Thor asked.

“I mean, I am not afraid to be who I am or say it but other people just think it is gross.” Jesse said.

“What was it that you told her?” Thor asked. Jesse gulped.

“She hates me because...I am attracted to men.” Jesse replied. Thor's eyes widen.

“Thor?” Jesse asked.

“...You are gay as well?” Thor asked. Then, Jesse's eyes widen as well.

“You're gay, too?” Jesse replied.

“Yes.” Thor asked. Thor was always attracted to both sexes back in Asgard but since he came to Midgard, he was and felt only attracted to men, which Thor is NOT ashamed of.

“You are the only other person who I have met in town that is gay, though, I have not lived her long.” Jesse told him.

“I am new here myself.” Thor replied. Thor felt more than just his heart skipping beats over this man but....he felt attracted to him as well.

“Are you hungry?” Jesse suddenly asked Thor. Now that he mentioned it, Thor was starving.

“To be honest, yes, I am hungry but I do not have the money for it.” Thor asked. Thor did have a job but it was not like one of those jobs where the money is good but he does gets by on what he makes to where he is not behind on bills or need a roommate. Jane was going to pay for their lunch...before she stood him up.

“I was going to pay for it, Thor.” Jesse asked.

“That...That is not necessary. I'll be okay.” Thor said.

“I could also use the company. I want to get to know you more, Thor.” Jesse added. Thor smiled.

“Thank you. ...I will pay you back when I get paid next week.” Thor said.

“Nonsense! Thor, it may not seem like I look like one but...I am actually a billionaire. Do not worry about paying me back. Your company is worth more than that.” Jesse told him. Thor believed him and will not take advantage of him. He knew better than that and hates when people do that to others, too.

“Thanks.” Thor said.

“You are welcome.” Jesse replied. Thor got up from the bench and help Jesse up.

“You get to pick the place, though. Since, you are paying for it after all.” Thor told him.

“How about we split a pizza?” Jesse said.

“Sounds good to me! You lead the way.” Thor said. The both of them began to walk to the nearest pizza place and ate lunch together, enjoying every minute of it.

Thor realized as he was hanging out with Jesse that maybe Midgard was not such a bad realm after all. Jane may not want to be his friend or accept as who he is buy Thor felt like he already was not only accepted but made a friend for life that afternoon and he hoped one day that maybe, just maybe, Jesse and him can be more than just friends. They may only just met...Thor officially felt like he found the love his life and...his future husband.

 


End file.
